New Orleans Hollowified
by Marules
Summary: Kurotsuchi's latest devise goes haywire and connected Hueco Mundo to Nick's world. The rush of hollows to Nick's World is threatening to upset the balance so Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Momo, and Renji all get sent there to kill Hollows. The only problem is that the gate there is a one way trip. Now they are stuck there until they can find another way back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nick Chronicles or Bleach, they both belong to their respective authors.**

**This is my first story so please be kind, but I'm always open to criticism. I also apologize that Nick might be a bit OOC because his sarcasm is really hard to imitate but I am going to try my best.**

**Key:**"Normal dialogue"  
_Thoughts_

**Ch. 1 **

**In the Soul Society**

There was a bunch of people in white lab coats running around in the research and development labs of the Gotei 13. Lights were flashing all different colors and all the noise made it hard to think. In the center of it all were these two pillars about 25 feet high with all sorts of wires and cables connected to them. "Captain, the gate is complete. We are now ready to proceed to testing." Suddenly everything stopped and silence fell so quickly that it left everyone thinking they were deaf. Finally the past month's hard work was almost done. The inter-dimensional gate that would allow the Soul Society to connect to Hueco Mundo whenever they wished was finally complete.

After the war with Aizen Captain Yamamoto decided that Hueco Mundo was too disconnected from the Soul Society and if another enemy from Hueco Mundo arose, the Soul Society would be at too much of a disadvantage, not being able to travel there quickly and efficiently. Going through Urahara every time was proving to be too much of a hassle so a permanent gate was being made. The gate itself would be rarely used but was just a precautionary measure.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Activate it!" Captain Kurotsuchi yelled back in a very exasperated tone. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the Captain of Division 12 and his face was black and white with a blue hat that resembles a Pharaoh of Egypt's.

"Yes Captain, right away." With the push of a button there was a loud vacuum noise of air being sucked away. A light appeared at the top or the pillars and moved down, illuminating the entire building.

"The pillar is 20% charged, 30%, 40%..." The count was suddenly cut off by Captain Kurotsuchi yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, turn it up completely!"

"But, Captain…"

"Just do it my inventions won't fail."

"…Right, ok. Proceeding to 100% reishi concentration." The speed the pillars were lighting up increased drastically and right before it was completely illuminated, the light stopped.

"What's going on?" Captain Kurotsuchi nearly shrieked.

"I'm not sure. It was going well up until about 99% concentration." The man sitting in front of a large computer screen commented.

"What did you mess up…?" Kurotsuchi was interrupted by pop and then a crash, followed by a bright explosion. Everyone was blown back, even Kurotsuchi. When they came to, the gate was gone and it left nothing but destruction in its path. There was no sign of the gate having been where it previously was. "Where did it go?" the Captain questioned the researcher in front of the computer. The man punched in a lot of keys on the computer.

"According to the data collected, it was sent to Hueco Mundo."

"Ok, well if it didn't connect us to Hueco Mundo, who did it connect to, and why?"

**Nick's world**

Nick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before finally getting up. _Damn, I practically die one day and they expect me to go to school the next. Can't I just sleep a little more?_ "Nick get up! You are going to be late!" A feminine voice yelled from the other room.

"I'm coming, geese Mom."

"Don't geese Mom, me. Now here eat this and hurry or else you are going to be late." Nick's mom grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth while pushing him out the door. "Bye. Love you boo."

"Love you too, Mom." Nick quickly glanced around the neighborhood and made sure nobody was watching before he pecked his mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

At school the day was normal and painfully boring. Nick managed to mostly avoid Stone, the school bully that had been picking on him since the first day he got there. His school is a preppy high school for rich kids, which doesn't fit Nick in the least. In fact the only reason he is going there is because he managed to get a perfect score on the scholarship test. Nick used to dread his meetings with Stone because they would always lead to him getting beaten up and sent to the principal's office, well at least the used to. Nick has now discovered that he was the one and only Malachai, meant to destroy the world, who doesn't want that. The Malachai is some all-powerful demon that belongs to Noir, an evil god, only Nick has never met nor does he plan on serving Noir anytime soon. There is only one problem with that plan, Nick could lose control of his powers causing him to stop caring about anything, even the ones he loves and cause the destruction of the world, falling into Noir's grasp in the process.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and everyone was free to leave. Nick's friend/demon servant, Caleb came up to him. "Anything new?"

"Nope and actually I'm pretty happy about that… wait have you heard about all the disappearances lately? You don't think there is anything supernatural about them, right?"

"I doubt it because there is a big possibility that it is just some twisted human abducting people."

"Really? Because I'm sure that is I was going to kidnap someone, old people wouldn't be on my list and if you haven't heard, two out of the 5 people that have disappeared were above the age of 50. The others were two males and one female that maybe would be the target of a kidnapper but, still."

"Come on Nick." Caleb said through his teeth, clearly getting irritated, "Not everything that happens around here is due to demons."

"What is due to demons?" Kody says quickly, coming up behind Nick, making him jump.

"The recent kidnappings/disappearances." Nick explains, "You know, all the people that are there one minute and gone the next."

"Oh yeah. I think Nick is right though they might have something to do with demons, give me a second I'll figure it out right now." Kody looked away and her eyes stared at nothing in particular until a confused look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I don't know it is nothing I've ever sensed before, Nick, it is kind of like something that was once human but isn't anymore and is now extremely evil. There also seems to be more than one of them but that's all I can gather, again I've never felt anything like this before." Kody looked troubled like there was something she wasn't telling them but Caleb interrupted before nick could ask about it.

"Let me try." Caleb said a second before he too tried to use his power to figure out what was causing all this mayhem. Again when Caleb seemed to return to the present he also looked confused. "She is right Nick I have no idea what is taking all these people, but one thing is for sure. They are no longer alive."

"You guys don't think this has anything to do with me do you? Because the last thing I need is to welcome another enemy onto my already long list of people/things who would just love to rip my throat out and steal my powers or enslave me." Nick with that sarcastic tone that everyone loves so very much.

"Let's hope not because no matter how much I hate being enslaved to you Nick, it is still better than a lot of the demons out there who want your power."

"Umm…? Thanks? Well I'm going to Bubba's to see if he has any more information on this topic." Nick turned and left. When he arrived at Bubba's shop he found Bubba lying on the floor, scanning the ceiling with his eyes. Nick stared dumbfounded for a second at his friend before glancing up at the ceiling. _What the hell is so interesting up there?_ Bubba jumped up with a scream.

"Ah Ha I found it!" Bubba ran into the back of the store and came out holding a ladder.

"Found what?" asked Nick suspiciously.

"The ghost detector I installed when I first got this place, only I had it installed in the ceiling so that if a ghost came in they wouldn't see it. I could barely find the damn thing I hid it too well."

"Why are you looking at it now if it's been so long since you last looked at it?"

"Because of those disappearances, Mark came in last night saying that something was attacking him but he couldn't see it, the only reason it didn't get him was that he dropped his keys and went down to grab them right as something swiped above him, leaving a large gash in the side of his car. Oh course without stopping to inspect it he just hopped in the car and sped over here but by then it wasn't following him."

"Where is Mark now?" Nick asked right as Mark walked in to the store.

"Here I am. Has Bubba been telling you about last night? God it was scary, I think I would rather go out hunting zombies with only a small knife than have to fight an enemy I couldn't see." Before Nick could respond his phone buzzed and Nick looked at the text. It turned out that Kyrian was going out to investigate the problem so Nick didn't need to work tonight. Kyrian also warned Nick to stay home tonight just so he doesn't have to worry about running into anything that might want to abduct him.

"Hey Nick could you give me a hand with this?" Bubba asked while simultaneously pulling off the ceiling panel. Underneath the ceiling panel was a jungle of wires attached to a little device with a blinking light.

"What the hell, Bubba why are there so many damn wires?"

"It's a ghost detector you didn't think it would be simple did you?" Half way through the process of detangling the devise Nick had to call his mom at tell her he would be late coming home.

**In Karakura Town**

A group of kids sat in a circle eating lunch on the roof of their school. There was an all too familiar roar in the distance and right before the orange haired teen could stand up, a man covered in tattoos with red hair pulled up into oh pointy pony tail (kind of like a pineapple) at the top of his head, seemed to appear on the roof next to them. "No, need Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya's got it" the man with red hair said.

"Ok, so why are you here Renji, please tell me that you're not going to be coming to school here again." Ichigo responded.

"No don't worry I would never come to this hell hole on purpose. I came to get you and Rukia."

The short girl with shoulder length dark purple hair looked up from her food at the mentioning of her name. "Why do you need us in the Soul Society?"

"There was a problem in the R & D division and we need the help of powerful, non-captain soul reapers. Oh did I mention that we leave now?"

"Now?" Ichigo and Rukia both say in union as Renji quickly shoves some chemical in Ichigo and Rukia's face, quickly knocking them out. Renji threw one of them over each shoulder before waving goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Wait, Renji" An auburn haired girl from the group said "Aren't you going to leave their bodies here?"

"No, Orihime, where we are going, we are going to need them."

"Oh ok well, how long are they going to be gone, so I can get their homework for them."

"If everything goes well, only a week but worst case scenario, a year." Before Orihime could say another word Renji had jumped off the top of the building.

"So how was your day Chad?" Orihime questioned acting like it was perfectly normal for two of their friends to be abducted.

* * *

**Please review because I'm not sure whether I'll continue writing this. I am a very busy person and I really want to know whether continuing this will be worth the effort. This is also the first crossover of its kind so I'm not sure it will get too many views. I will try to update as much as possible but again I'm very busy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, Bleach and Chronicles of Nick will still belong to their respective authors.**

**Key: **"Normal dialogue"  
_Thoughts_

**Ch 2**

**In Soul Society**

When Ichigo finally opens his eyes he finds himself thrown over Renji's shoulder headed through the seireitei in the Soul Society. Rukia was walking almost like a zombie, a couple of feet behind them next to a kid with spiky white hair and a haori over his shinigami uniform.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Ichigo yells, startling Renji enough that he drops Ichigo. Ichigo lands flatly on his back sending a burst of pain throughout his body. Then it dawns on him. "AND WHY AM I STILL IN MY BODY?"

"Calm down Ichigo." The white haired shinigami says, clearly annoyed, "We need your help with something and figured the best way to get you here quickly would be to drug you."

"What was so important that you needed to drug me? I would have come anyways." Ichigo stood up and crossed his arms trying to hold back his anger, but clearly failing.

"You will find out in the meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto and we will also address why you and Rukia are still in your bodies. So would you just calm down and come with us quietly, all your shouting is starting to give me a headache." Ichigo scowled, well at least his scowl deepened, there is not a time when one isn't present on the red head's face. Ichigo was about to complain again before he was interrupted.

"I don't see why you had to drug me too, I mean I would have dropped everything and came if it was important enough to have to drug us." Rukia's irritated face gives way as she tries to stifle a yawn. She silently begins massaging her temples to try to alleviate her head ache.

"Sorry Rukia." Renji says reminding everyone of his presence. "We figured it would be easier to drug both of you instead of just one."

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you, Renji lets just get this over with." Rukia turned around and continued towards the squad one barracks. After about 10 more minutes of walking in silence they come up to a large set of doors with a big one written in Japanese on them. Captain Hitsugaya turns to Ichigo and says very assertively that makes it clear that this isn't a time to be messing around,

"Ichigo, don't disrespect the Head Captain, remember your place."

"Don't worry Toshiro…" Ichigo gets cut off by an angry outburst from a certain white haired captain.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Fine whatever, but still, even I'm a little scared of the guy." Hitsugaya shoots one last glare at Ichigo before pushing open the big doors like as if they were nothing. The group walks into a large room with an old man sitting in a big chair at the opposite end of the hall. The Old man had a long white beard and no hair on his head. There was a scar like an x across his forehead and he was holding a wooden staff that enclosed his zanpakto. Despite the man's age he had an air of complete power and authority about him that demanded attention. In the center of the room stood Captain Kurotsuchi holding a white clipboard with a bunch of information and graphs on it. Standing more off to the side of the room was a short, timid looking female soul reaper with her brown hair up in bun. The girl had a band around her arm signifying that she was the lieutenant of squad 5, Momo Hinamori.

"We have come back with Ichigo and Rukia, like you requested Head Captain." Toshiro lead everyone to the center of the room next to the female soul reaper, "It also looks like Mo… I mean Lieutenant Hinamori is here, that makes everyone so we are ready to begin the meeting." Captain Hitsugaya finishes sending a quick glance to the female shinigami.

"Very well, Kurotsuchi would you please describe what has happened in your department." The Head Captain's voice was deep and almost as intimidating as his spiritual pressure.

"Well, I was working on the inter-dimensional gate with the incompetent fools that are my underlings, when we had finally completed the structure that was the device. All that was left to do was to test it to see if it worked like planned. But instead of connecting the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, the gate had exploded and disappeared. There was absolutely nothing left of the gate so it was clear that the gate didn't explode it must have transported somewhere else."

"Well where did it go?" Ichigo asked the same question that everyone had on their mind.

"I had the data processed and it turns out the gate was partially successful in completing the original plan of connecting to Hueco Mundo, which is where we tracked it to. There is only minor issue." Kurotsuchi paused and looked around the room, guessing how people were going to react. All eyes were on him urging him to continue. "The gate didn't connect the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, it connected it to another dimension. This was probably caused by the fact that someone prior to us had been messing with their dimension causing a weakening of the border between it and our dimension. This weakened border attracted the gate and caused the gate to connect there instead of here."

"Sure this is bad and all but I fail to see where Rukia and I come in." Ichigo interjects. Ichigo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. _This better be good after all I went through just to get here._

"Be patient Kurosaki I'm getting there. This gate is now an open portal between the two worlds and hollows are flooding through to the other dimension. This could be potentially disastrous because it could upset the balance of souls there, threatening to collapse the world. While under normal circumstances I wouldn't care if just this other world collapsed, I do care, however, if ours collapses. The destruction of that dimension would flow through the gate, annihilating Hueco Mundo and then the rest of us from there."

"That is definitely an outcome to be avoided." Captain Yamamoto turned to Ichigo, "How far have you come in you shinigami training, since Aizen was imprisoned?" everyone seemed to be more attentive now because they wanted to see how their genius substitute soul reaper has improved.

Ichigo paused and looked off into the distance for a second before answering. "I have managed to seal Zangetsu and to completely suppress my reitsu, thanks to training with Urahara. But I have only managed to learn a couple of kido spells and still need to work on sensing someone's spiritual pressure."

"Good, now what about your Vizard powers?" Yamamoto kept pressing Ichigo. Ichigo shifted his position clearly wishing he could change the subject away from his hollow powers but Yamamoto's glare was intense as if threatening Ichigo to withhold any information from him.

"I can now hold my mask on for a long time, and if it is extremely necessary I can fully release and transform into my full Vasto Lorde form. I try to avoid that as much as possible because that form in not reliable." The last part Ichigo said in a low voice as if he really didn't what to have to use this power.

"Unreliable how?" the Head Captain pressed.

"For starters, I can't really stay in that form for longer than ten minutes or I might lose control and last time I lost control, I nearly killed some of my friends. That and my soul has to temporarily combine with Shiro's, my inner hollow, which makes me more irritable and unpredictable. I try to avoid transforming unless it's extremely necessary."

"Hmm. Interesting ok well Ichigo to answer your earlier question: you are here because we need your assistance and your knowledge to the human world. To be more precise, we are sending a team to this other dimension and you are going to be one of them, which is also why you need your body. We can't afford to send too many seated officers so only Hitsugaya, Abarai, Kuchiki, and Hinamori are going to be joining you."

"Sure, I guess I'm not being given a choice am I?" Ichigo sighs and continues, "When are we leaving and how long will we be gone? I need to tell my dad and my sisters about where I am going."

"Don't worry they are already aware and your father has consented to this trip. If everything goes well all the Hollows and the gate will be out of there in a week so that is what we are going to expect but on the occasion something goes wrong you could be there longer."

"When are we leaving?" Ichigo breathes out clearly giving up on any chance of an argument that he had.

"Now." There was an amused glint in the Head Captain's eyes as the news startled Ichigo.

"Now?!" Ichigo's jaw dropped. His brain not fully registering the information before Renji grabbed onto his arm and dragged him out of the Captain's meeting room.

**In New Orleans**

It was already dark when Nick finished helping Bubba to detangle the ghost detector. Nick whipped the sweat off of his brow with his shirt and glanced at the time. It was 8 o'clock and Nick had told his mom he would be back before 8:30.

"Sorry Bubba, I gotta go before I get home late yet again, and I get my license taken away." Nick waved to Bubba and left the shop. Nick felt a bit out of place parking such a nice car in front of Bubba's shop so he parked about a block away. The cool breeze blew against the back of Nick's neck, sending chills down his spine. The breeze carried malicious intent. It must have been his Malachai instincts because he felt an extremely evil and heavy presence somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint it. Nick started walking faster hoping to avoid whatever it was, getting attacked by another monster was not on his to do list._ Finishing chores Kyrian gave him, check; get home on time, in progress; get attacked by another demon… hmm nope definitely not here._

Nick turned the corner to the block his car was on and the street was dead silent. There was no one there, and it wasn't the normal, its 8 at night no one, it was like the everyone-is-dead, type of no one. Nick jogged to his car eager to get off of this block and right before he could unlock his car when he hears a little girl crying.

Nick's head swivels around trying to find the source of the crying but struggled in the darkness. _Calm, down Nick all the chainsaw massacre from yesterday is getting to you. Nobody is here, there is no one really crying. _

Waaaa! *Sniffle* Waaaa.

_Don't think about it; just think about how mad mom will be if I come home late again._ Nick kept going back and forth in his head trying to decide what to do because with his luck it was a trap that some demon set up. _What if it really is a girl though?_

Waaaa! "Itsygo, Dondochakka, Nell is lost…Waaaa" a lot of sniffling and sobbing are coming from the alleyway across from Nick. Giving in to his conscience Nick heads in the direction of the crying. _This is going to be some lucky demon because they got me._

When Nick's eyes adjusted he saw a little girl with short green hair. She was in a small, torn, green shirt that was like a dress on her. On her head she wore a hat… or was it a mask, anyways it was like a cartoon skull with a huge crack running down the center of it. When the little girl heard Nick coming she looked up revealing wide hazel eyes that were swollen from crying and the crack on the mask continued on to become a scar on the girls face. It was like she had been wearing the mask when whatever broke the mask had hit it, scarring her face in the process, while breaking the mask.

Without taking a breath the girl launched herself at Nick. Nick braced for impact and assuming it was a demon attack, mentally called for Caleb. _Caleb I'm being attacked by a demon!_ The little girl latched on to Nick and continued her sobbing.

"Nell is lost please help Nell." The girl said between gasps.

Recovering from his initial surprise Nick released a breath of relief once he realized that Nell wasn't trying to attack him. Nick was about to say something to the girl before he was cut off by an angry smack to the side of his head.

"What the Hell! I thought you were being attacked by a demon so I came over here as fast as I could, just to find you hugging a little girl. If it was anyone but me I would have seen the crying little girl in your arms and called the police on you, thinking you were a pervert!" Caleb let out an angry huff as he turned around showing his back to Nick, as if to shun him. "Next time you call for me like that it better be a real emergency or else the demon attacking you might just be me." Caleb disappeared as fast as he came, leaving a stunned Nick, holding a just as stunned Nell.

"What's his problem?" Nell's voice was horse because of her crying fit. Her face still showed clear signs that she had been sobbing, and tears in her eyes threatened to spill over again. Nick let out a short laugh shocked at that remark coming from such a little girl.

"Who know? Anyways what are you doing in this ally way so late at night?"

"Nell doesn't know. One minute Nell was in Hueco Mundo with Dondochakka and Pesche then Nell is falling and next thing Nell knows, Nell is here." Nell looked like she was about to cry again, trying miserably to hold back her tears. Nick let out a sigh, _What am I about to get myself into?_

"Don't worry Nell, you can stay with me until we find your parents."

"Parents? Nell doesn't have parents but I guess if you thought about it Dondochakka and Pesche are like parents to Nell." Nell rubbed her eyes, "But Dondochakka and Pesche are in Hueco Mundo and this isn't in Hueco Mundo so Nell doesn't know how to get back. Nell tried to open a garganta but that isn't working. It is like something is blocking Nell." Nell sniffled, desperation clear on her face. _What is this girl talking about? This Dondochakka and Pesche must be filling her head with stories. Besides that, this little girl must have tried everything she knew to get back home, oh well Mom would kill me if I left Nell here alone, I might as well bring her home._  
"Ok Nell how about you just come with me and we will figure out how to get you home." Nick set Nell Down on the ground. "Follow m…" Nicks head shot to the side at the same time Nell's did. The ominous presence from before was back and really close. Nick grabbed Nell's hand and began to run. They were stopped by a huge silhouette near the entrance to the alley way. The creature seemed to barely fit in between the two buildings, its sides brushing up against the walls every time it moved. Nick froze when the creature moved into the light of a street lamp that was shining in their direction. The creature somewhat resembled a large gorilla with leathery skin and no hair what so ever. The most distinguishing feature of this monster was a tie between its big white mask covering its entire face and the gaping hole in the center of its chest. In the back of his mind the gorilla thing's mask kind of reminded Nick of Nell's mask. Nick shrugged off that feeling as being totally impossible. What happened next probably shocked Nick more than anything else, the thing spoke. It spoke to him!

"HaHa looks like I lucked out with this meal. You have a high spiritual pressure for a human and hey look you can see me too can't you. All the more fun when I eat you." The monster started running towards Nick at break neck speed. Nick did the first thing that came to mind. _CALEB I'M REALLY BEING ATTACKED THIS TIME I SWEAR!_ Nick sent his frantic thoughts to Caleb but all Nick got back was the feeling of anger rolling over their connection. Caleb had definitely ignored Nick, he probably assumed that it was something stupid, yet again.

The monster was closing in quickly and since Caleb was going to be of no help and Nick didn't want to ask Kody because he wanted to limit his contact with the Ex-girlfriend that had been sent to kill him, he tried shooting some fire balls at the oncoming monster. They hit the monster square in the mask and it stumbled and came to a grinding halt. The monster was only about five feet away from Nick and other than extremely pissed the beast showed little signs of having taken damage.

"You want to play that way then fine I'll play along." The hollow's voice sounded hollow and lifeless. "You send fire; I'll just send a cero." The hollow opened its jaws revealing a smaller set of teeth under the mask that could only be seen for a couple of seconds before a red swirling ball of red energy started forming. The air grew heavier and heavier as the ball of energy grew, it was no problem for Nick but he could still sense the pressure in the air. There was a bright flash and the monster fired the cero. A couple of painless seconds passed and Nick opened his eyes wondering if he was dead. The red light had not yet died but instead of a gaping hole where his body should have been he found himself still completely in tacked. Instead of hitting him, the cero stopped at Nell. It looked like she was swallowing the beam as it came at them. When the light finally ended the monster had a smirk on his face. At least Nick imagined it would be smirking if you could see any emotion on that mask. The smirk died the second the monster realized that they were still alive. Not just alive, alive and firing back.

Nell made a muffled grunting noise as she released what she had been holding in. It looked like she sent back the same cero that had been sent at them, only more powerful. The monster tried to flee but was restricted by the same walls that it had used to catch them. The cero hit the monster, disintegrating it on the spot. Nell let out a breath and turned to Nick, who was way too stunned to move let alone think. Take back what was said before, this was definitely the most surprising thing that has happened all day.

"That stupid hollow thought it could attack Nell and Nell's friends and get away with it, Ha! It doesn't stand a chance against Nell, even with Nell in this form." Nell looked triumphant and proud of her victory.

The gears started turning in Nick's head as he tried to process what had just happened. That 'hollow' as Nell had called it had a mask just like Nell's and the Nell could shoot a cero just like this hollow. Nick blurted out his thoughts without thinking, "Nell are you a hollow?"

Nell looked absolutely horrified when Nick's question reached her ears.

"Don't compare Nell to those low creatures. Nell is an ARRANCAR. You hear Nell. A-RRAN-KAR." Nell annunciated the last word to get her point across. Nick looked down at the time on his phone, _Crap_. It was already 8:25 and at this rate he wouldn't get home on time. _It's time to cut my losses_. Nick grabbed ahold of a still fuming Nell's arm and dragged her back towards his car.

"Just explain it to me when we get back to my house." Nick had already decided against going to the police with Nell now, knowing that she wasn't human. Just what was this arrancar that Nell claimed to be? Nick figured that Nell had yet to hurt him so he could trust that she wouldn't do so at his house.

Nick put Nell into the back of his car and seat-belted her in. With his luck a policeman would see him with a little girl in the back without a car seat and pull him over. Nick sped home as fast as the speed limit would allow, Nick wasn't taking any more chances with the luck he has been having today.

Nick pulled into the driveway and took Nell inside. They entered through the door and Nick heard him mom in the kitchen. "Made it." Nick said quietly under his breath. The clock near the kitchen door still read 8:29.

"Nick is that you?" Cherise Gautier a.k.a Nick's mother yelled from the other room.

"Yea and I have someone…" Nick turned around and Nell was gone. The little green blur ran into the kitchen, only sign of her having been there at all was the swinging door left behind. _Crap she's fast._ Nick thought as he took off after the little girl. Upon entering the kitchen Nick began, "Mom, I can explain…" Nell was running around him mom but she didn't seem to notice. Nell even jumped up on top of the counter and ran right in front of her but she didn't even bat an eye. Nick just stood there confusion written all across his face. Why wasn't his mom chewing his head off for bringing some strange girl home?

"Explain what? Boo." Cherise looked at Nick wondering what was going on and what could have provoked her son to sprint in there. "Is everything all right? Did…" she was cut off by a plate hitting the floor, only from what she could see, nothing had pushed it. "What was that, hmmm… must have put it too close to the edge." Nick new/could see better and saw that Nell had been the one to push the plate.

"Nell's sorry." Nell said apologetically, looking worriedly at Nick to make sure he wasn't mad at her. There was no movement from his mom that meant she could hear Nell either so Nick took it that the little green haired girl was completely outside of his mother's perception.

"Never mind Mom. It's nothing." His mom looked worried and curious as Nick grabbed Nell and headed to his room.

Nell plopped down on Nick's bed and stared around the small room. Her eyes wandering from wall to wall until Nick sat down next to her. "What was that monster and what is an arrancar?" Nick's tone was serious enough to scare Nell a little.

"Nell told you. That monster was a hollow. And an arrancar is an arrancar." This clearly wasn't getting anywhere so Nick countered with another question.

"Why couldn't my mother see you?"

"She doesn't have a high enough level of reitsu to see Nell."

"Ok what's reitsu?"

"Reitsu is reitsu." Nell said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. From what he has learned about the little arrancar already, there is no way he is going to get any more information out of this little green haired girl.

Nick let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. I'm going to bed and you can just sleep over th…" Nell had beat him to the punch and was sound asleep in the middle of Nick's bed.

Nick took some spare blankets and set up a mini bed on the floor for Nell and set her down on top of it. A sleepy hand belonging to Nick pulled the covers up on Nell. He then proceeded to turn off the lights and lie down. Never mind the fact that it was only 8:40, Nick was tiered and he fell asleep the second he turned out the lights and his head hit the pillow.

**In Urahara's shop**

"Why do we have to go through Urhara's gate again?" Asked a confused red headed substitute soul reaper.

"Because our gate to Hueco Mundo is in Hueco Mundo." Replied a pineapple headed shinigami.

"Oh yea."

"Everyone the gate is ready. Now if you would please get in front of it." Announced Urahara. Urahara had shaggy blond hair and a green and white striped top hat on. He wore a green shopkeepers garb and wooden sandals.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Momo all lined up. The gate began to light up and the second it was completely lit the whole gang of soul reapers ran through, into Hueco Mundo and from there, headed to the other dimension.

* * *

**Sorry I planned to update sooner but my teachers decided it would be a good idea to overload me with homework and I was gone all weekend. I hope to update often but don't get your hopes up because I am extremely busy. **

**While I was writing this my head was just overflowing with ideas for the future but as of right now I only have a general idea of where I'm going with this so If anyone has any ideas for this story feel free to share.**

**I'm all for constructive criticism so if you see a mistake feel free to correct me. it has been a while since I last watched Bleach so it is possible that I missed something important. **

**Please review because it is good words from you guys that keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, Bleach and Chronicles of Nick will still belong to their respective authors.**

**Key: **"Normal dialogue"  
_Thoughts_

**Ch. 3**

**In Nick's World**

The sounds of fighting are everywhere, but nothing can top the gut wrenching roar that can be heard above everything else. Well, sounds of fighting can be heard only by those with a high enough spiritual pressure to hear them. Luckily for Ichigo and Rukia, there is no one like that around. Rukia and Ichigo are standing in the air, about 100 feet away from a gigantic centipede like hollow. Its body is green with a red line running down the sides of its segmented body. Out of the red lines on its sides came its legs in rows of two on each side. Suddenly, without a second thought, Ichigo breaks off into a dead sprint and raises his sword above his head. Ichigo ran at the hollow so quickly that he was practically flying, it didn't have time to even think of moving out of the way. With one slash of Zangetsu - Ichigo's zanpakto - Ichigo slices cleanly through the hollow's mask killing it within seconds of it appearing. The orange haired teen turns his back to the dissipating monster that had previously been standing there in the night sky.

"Why are there so many hollows here? I mean think about it the gate hasn't been open that long, yet that was the third one tonight." An irritated Ichigo jumps to the ground, landing silently on the street, in the middle of New Orleans, Louisiana, in the United States.

"I don't know, it is quite strange. We'll have to talk about it with everyone else when morning comes. It is about time that Captain Hitsugaya and Hinomori go out on their patrol." Rukia looked off into the distance thoughtfully, trying to put together that night's occurrences.

"You are right. Let's go back to the house now, it's already 2 in the morning and we have to start school tomorrow. Jeez, I still can't believe that you guys signed us up for school and a snotty rich kid's one at that. If this world is anything like ours we are going to be the target of everyone there just for getting in with scholarships." Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh and shunpoed back to their house, with Rukia close behind him.

Ichigo opened up the front door of the house that they will be staying in while they are still in this other realm. The house had two stories and a white exterior. The front yard was fenced off and the gate on the walkway up to the front door was missing. When Ichigo walked in all the lights were off and Renji was sprawled out on the couch. There was no sign of Momo and Toshiro currently being in the house so they must have left already. Ichigo slammed the door behind him waking Renji up in such a frenzy that he rolled off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table on the way to the floor.

"Ugg, what the hell dude, seriously? I was sleeping, could you not make a ton of noise when you walk in?" Renji mumbled while lying on the floor holding his throbbing head.

"Sorry," Ichigo's tone was dripping with sarcasm, "well, I'm going to bed, all my stuff is in my room, right?"

"Yeah, yeah it's on your bed next to your body." Renji stuck his hand up in the air, waving it as if dismissing Ichigo to his room.

"One more thing, Renji. Why don't you have to do a night shift of killing hollows again?"

"Because, while all of you guys are off at school, I'm out fighting hollows all day. So I don't have to go to school with all of you." Renji got back up on the couch and he laid down again before slowly falling asleep.

Ichigo let out a long yawn and with one last goodnight he left Rukia to head off down the hallway and into his room. When he got in there, there was a muffled struggling noise that sounded like someone trying to find their way out of a pile of pillows, coming from one of his backpacks. Ichigo reached for the backpack and before he could unzip it further than an inch, the backpack flew open and a yellow stuffed tiger flew out.  
"WHAT THE HELL, KON! Who brought you along? Did you sneak into my bag?" A vein popped on Ichigo's head and his irritation knows no bounds.

"I wanted to come along. You and Nee-Chan always leave me behind when you go on missions." Kon pointed a paw accusingly. "Well, I'm headed to Nee-chan's room so don't bug me anymore."

Ichigo just watched Kon leave, feet squeaking with every footstep. He was too tired to do anything about it. _I'll deal with him tomorrow or…_ there was a loud thud along with an extremely loud squeak. _Oh, right, Rukia will just take care of it._ Ichigo plopped back down into his body and went to sleep, relishing in what little rest he would get before having to wake up in four hours.

**The next morning**

Nick's alarm went off just seconds before his fist flew down on it, nearly smashing the thing. He just stayed there on his bed motionless until the events from the previous night came flooding back to him. With a moan the young Malachai rolled over pulling the pillow over his eyes. There was a light pounding on the bed, like a pair of little feet running around on top of it. The pillow went flying as Nick sat up abruptly, nearly hitting his head against Nell's. Nell fell back on her but, clearly surprised with Nick's sudden liveliness.

"Mornin' Nick." Nell said while scratching the back of her head.

The weight of his situation came crashing down on Nick._ I need to go to school but I also need to take care of Nell, I can't just leave her here. Who knows what she is going to do while I'm not around._ Nick let out a long sigh and responded. "Good morning Nell."

Nell smiled and crawled off the bed and ran into the hallway. Nick got dressed and headed after her into the kitchen. "How did you sleep, Boo?" Nick's mother set a plate of bacon on the table in front of Nick.

"Good, thanks." When his mom turned around, Nick snuck a piece of bacon and gave it to Nell. _I feel like I'm sneaking food to a puppy._ Nell gobbled up the bacon like she had never eaten it before; then again Nell probably has never had bacon before.

Once the plate was cleared Nick grabbed his backpack in one hand and Nell in the other. "Bye Mom."

"Why are you leaving so early?" She questioned him before he got the chance to make it out of the door.

"I need to make a stop at Kyrian's house before I go to school."

"Ok have fun. See ya, Boo."

Nick closed the door behind him and went in the direction of his car. Nell clambered into the passenger seat next to Nick's backpack. Figuring people couldn't see her; Nick assumed that no police would pull him over for having a child in the front seat.

Before Nick pulled out of the driveway he noticed that a group of about five Asian looking kids with a variety of hair colors came out of a house across the street. _They must be the new people that suddenly moved in yesterday_. Nell was too busy playing with the buttons in the car to notice the five teens across from them.

Nick drove off and made a beeline for Kyrian's. When he pulled into the driveway of the mansion he saw Rosa cleaning the porch.

"Morning mijo what brings you here so early?" Rosa welcomed him with a warm smile.

"I need to ask Kyrian something." Nick pulled Nell out of the car and by Rosa's lack of reaction, Nick figured Nell once again went unseen.

"Very well, he is in his office."

"Thanks Rosa." Nick then proceeded to open the front door and pull Nell inside along with him. Nick paused taking in a breath at just the pure enormity of the mansion. _I will never get used to this place no matter how many times I come here_. Nick looked to Nell, expecting the same kind of reaction from Nell but received none. In fact she looked like she was used to being in a building this big.

Without ever breaking his hold of Nell, no matter how many times she gets distracted or tries to pull away from him, he leads her up to Kyrian's office. Nick opens the door to see Kyrian sitting at his desk typing away at his computer.

"There's a thing called knocking. Yeah, you should try it sometime." Kyrian folds his arms and leans back in his chair.

"Maybe but for now I'm in a bit of a rush."

"So what brings you here so early in the morning? I'm not helping you play hooky."

"If I was playing hooky, you would be the last person I come to. Aside from that I have something… err someone to show you." Kyrian raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering who his squire could possibly want to show to him. Nick looked outside the room momentarily before bringing in a small green haired little girl. "Can you see her?"

Confusion played across Kyrian's face. "Why wouldn't I be able to see her?"

Relief was evident through Nick's countenance. "Thank god I'm not going insane." Nick let go of Nell and sat down across from Kyrian. "Last night I was attacked by this monster that had a big mask and hole through its chest. It would have killed me if Nell wasn't there. When it shot this beam of energy at me, Nell jumped in front of it and swallowed the blast. She then spit the beam out back at the hollow, as Nell called the monster, and it disintegrated into dust."

"Damn, so you ran into them too. There has been a number of encounters with these monsters all over the city but we have yet to find anything out about them. They are hard to kill and are stronger that the average demon. What relation does Nell have to these monsters?"

Nell cut Nick off before he could answer Kyrian. "Nell is an arrancar, Nell was once a hollow and then I became an arrancar when Aizen used the Hokyoku on Nell."

Nick looked at his watch and realized that he was going to be late if he didn't leave this instant. "Ok well I'll leave you two to discuss and I'll be back after school but because of just that I need to leave. Nell be a good girl and stay here."

"Ok Nell will be good." Nell waved him off with a smile.

"Wait what?" Nick was gone before Kyrian could protest.

**At School**

Ichigo walked into the school next to Rukia, Momo and Toshiro. "Rukia and I have class together first and if we don't hurry up we will be late, see you guys at lunch." Ichigo and Rukia headed off to their first class.

"Come on Momo, let's go too." Toshiro led Momo to their class room.

The bell rang and the teacher motioned for the two new transfer students to come into the class room. Just as Ichigo and Rukia stepped in, they were nearly run over by a tall kid with dark hair, wearing an orange Hawaiian t-shirt. They barely managed to side step in time to avoid Nick as he barreled in.

"Wow sorry I'm late, I just needed to take care of some business." Nick scrambled to his seat trying to shake off the embarrassment.

The teacher cleared her throat. "To pick up where I left off, these are our two new transfer students to this class, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. They are both scholarship students and let's hope that they aren't as bad as this other one." She glared at Nick as if she was hoping he would burst into flames. "They are transferring here from Japan and since you arrived late Nick, I'm putting you in charge of showing them around."

"But.."

"No buts, it's this or detention."

Nick put his head down on his desk, clearly depressed. The teacher turned back to Ichigo and Rukia. "You two can take the two seats in the back of the classroom."

"Thank you." Ichigo and Rukia answered at the same time and moved to the back of the room behind Nick. Once he took his seat, Ichigo whispered to Nick. "Don't worry about showing me around, I can figure this place out by myself."

"No its fine, I'll show you around." Nick ran his hand tiredly through his hair.

Once it was lunch time Nick showed Ichigo and Rukia to the cafeteria.

"If you want you guys want you can eat lunch with me and my friends today." Nick offered to them.

"Sure that's so kind of you." Rukia smiled at Nick and then turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo go find momo and Toshiro."

"Sure" Ichigo then headed off toward the hallway to find his other friends. Nick showed Rukia the way to their table and introduced her to Caleb, Kody, and Madaug.

"So Rukia, where are you from again?" Caleb started, putting on a smile that he used to hide his true nature.

"Japan, we moved here a couple of days ago so we are all still new to America."

"That's cool. I'm surprised that you guys can speak English so well."

"We all learned it in school before we came and did a lot of practicing outside of class too."

Ichigo came back with two other kids following him. One of them was a really short kid with spikey white hair and blue green eyes. The other one was a timid looking girl with her brown hair up in a bun. "Hey guys this is Toshiro." Ichigo motioned to the white haired boy, "and this is Momo." Ichigo motioned to the female next to him.

"Who's the kid and what is he doing in high school?" Caleb asked nonchalantly. The second the words left his mouth all the transfers tensed and the temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees.

"I'm not a little kid." Toshiro had his fists clenched and was grinding his teeth. Toshiro glared at Caleb enough to send a shiver down the demon's spine.

Nick all of a sudden seemed to have an epiphany. "Did you guys just move into a white house with a fence surrounding your front yard, except the gate is missing over the walkway?"

Ichigo looked extremely surprised and a bit suspicious before he answered. "yes" Just that one word said everything that was going through Ichigo's head.

"Don't worry I swear I'm not a stalker." Nick laughed sheepishly at his over enthusiasm. "You guys live right across the street from me. I saw you leave your house this morning."

"Oh okay. That makes more sense." Ichigo pulled out his lunch right when he felt the presence of a hollow nearby. Ichigo suddenly tensed as he searched for Renji's presence. Unable to find it anywhere near the hollow, he looked to Rukia, Toshiro and Momo. Toshiro nodded to Ichigo, mentally telling him to go to it.

Caleb, noticing this exchange also felt a malicious presence but unlike the transfer students he didn't know what it was. Kody also seemed to be aware of something mysterious but didn't show it.

Ichigo stood up quickly. "Umm… I need to go to the bathroom." Ichigo left the room as quickly as he stood up.

The bell rang and everyone headed to class. Caleb couldn't shake the feeling that these four new students weren't quite normal. Ichigo made it into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rang.

"Where have you been?" Nick questioned Ichigo.

"Bathroom." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"For all of lunch?"

"I got lost…" the teacher cut Ichigo off by starting class. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief clearly happy to have the topic on something other than himself. Nick looked at Rukia for back up but she just shrugged as if this was normal for Ichigo.

Caleb glanced at Ichigo and Rukia Suspiciously, there was something off about them but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Not just them but the two other transfer students too.

* * *

**Please review and sorry for such a boring chapter I just need to get through some of this so the events in the future make more sense.**


End file.
